Viagem para a praia de borges
by Felipe-Usumaki123
Summary: vcs vão axar a finc meio sem noção mas veja q é legal
1. Chapter 1

Naruto , Hinata e amigos Naruto namorava Hinata que ainda n o perdeu a vergonha de ficar perto do cara de jaquetinha preta e laranja , Sasuske o emo namorava Sakura a m dica Neji namorava TenTen e Lee namorava ninguem (coitado do sombrancelhudo.  
Neji chamou sua namorada , Lee , Gara , Hinata , Itache , Sasuske , Naruto e Kakashi (n o sei escrever o nome dele)  
para uma viagem para a Praia de Borges mais conhecida como Praia de Borges(D H).

_________________________No dia seguinte no barco de luxo para ir para a Praia____________________________

- Naruto quer ir comigo la no salao de jogos? - pergunto Sasuske

- Pode ser! - resposdeu o cabelinho loiro

- Sakura que tal ir comigo a Sauna Feminina - Perguntou Hinata

- AQUI TEM SAUNAAAAAAAAAA?! - Berrou Tenten

- Tem sauna sim mas num deve ter m dico de audissao! - falou Sakura com o ouvido quase sangrando

Tenten pensava q nao era boa para brigar mas ela sempre tinha um golpe mortal :  
Suas cordas vocais! Ela grita tanto e nunca ficou roca na vida ela fala q femina mas os garotos ,principalmente Neji, tem medo de beijar ela e ela gritar e explodir a boca de alguem.

- Neji vamos ver o resto do barco para ver se tem campinho de fut :D - perguntou Lee

- claro e tem campinhos sim ja fui aki nesse barco ta lembrado? Gara Vem com a gente?

- Tudo bem sou o Goleiro! - Gara Respondeu e Exclamou

Gara era um pesimo no fisico entaum ele defendia com areia mas ficava muito dificil marcar apenas um gol no ruivinho o passado dele ja nao pensa mais no quanto era odiado como naruto agora ele era muito feliz e tedioso.  
No salao de jogos Naruto e Sasuske estavao jogando pingue pongue com as maos e Sasuske deu tipo a Porada Uchiha na bola e acertou o olho do Usumaki.

- WHAAAAAAAAAAU!- Gritou Naruto parecendo uma cirene de ambulancia drogada - Seu Porra tem esses baguio de Charinghan tudo mais e tao vesgo

- Vesgo?! Eu fiz de proposito seu baka . - disse Sasuske

- Que se foda vamo continuar o jogo - Respondeu Naruto grosseiramente

____________________________Deopois de 3 semanas de barco_____________________________________

-Eu to enjuado dessa porra! - disse Sasuske - Onde fica essa Merda de Praia hein Neji?!

-Sasuske promente n o quebrar minha cara? - Questinou Neji

- Prometo - respondeu Sasuske de dedos crusados.

- pergunta pro Kakashi ele ja leu o ultimo volume do Icha Icha - Respondeu Neji quase se cagando - num deve incomodar ^_^

_______________________3 minutos depois ^^______________________________________

- NEJI VC FEZ A GENTE IR PARA O OUTRO LADO DO MUNDO!!!! - Berrou Sasuske segurando uma Kunay

- QUER DIZER Q A GENTE VAI PRO BRAZIL?! - Sakura Perguntou ao ouvir os berros de Sasuske

- VAMOS IR PARA O BRASIL QUE TUDO! - Berrou Tenten

Todos no barco ouvir o os berros principalemente o da Sakura a unica que ganha da Tenten nos Berros.

- Hey parem de berar isso um barco n o um baraco problematico!- veio uma v z mist rosa - Pera ai Naruto , Sassuske , Neji , Tenten , Lee ,Hinata e Kakashi?!

- E o Meu irm o Itache aki n Shikamaru - Corigiu Sasuske

- Shikamaru tambem esta indo para o Brazil? - Perguntou Itache

- sim estou - Respondeu o preguisoso Shikamaru

- Hinata porque n ovem comigo at o restaurante? - perguntou o loirinho

Hinata sorriu e fez sim com a a cabe a

_____________________no Restalrante____________________________

- Nossa olha s amor o restalrante ta vazio ! - Disse Hinata alegre pois n o tinha vergonha de namorar ele sem ninguem ver

- hehe agora finalmente n o teremos vergonha de nos bei...

- N o complete essa fraze querido! - Hinata interompeu

Eles ficar o dando selinho e beijos de lingua Hinata e Naruto ador o namorar s sinhos O restalrante ainda n o abriu ainda mas dexar o a porta aberta

3 horas se passar o e abrir o o restalrante e o loiro e a garota dos olhos brancos encerar o os beijos e esperar o atenderem o pedido

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Por enquanto a Finc fica assim proxima o proximo capitolo


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 O Msn

____________________________De manha quando todo mundo acordo na mesma poha de barco____________________________

-Vou ali na lan hause mexee no orkut e manda recados ridiculos pelo msn - Falou Sasuske

-Eu vo tb - Falou Shikamaru

-Orkut q porra essa? - perguntou Itache com cara de desinformado

-Nossa vc disse q sabia mais que o google - disse Sasuske

Para qum n o conhece .com o melhor site de pesquisa

__________________________Na lan hause_______________________________________

-pronto seu orkut ta pronto itache - disse shikamaru

Perfil de Itache Uchiha

Email : itachinho_

Quem sou eu : N o te intere a!

Buddy poke : Sasuske deu uma voadora em Itache

- Legal ficou daora - disse o irm o do itache

___________________________No msn___________________________________________

Sasuske disse : oi cara vo adicionar o naruto e a hinata na conversa

Itahce disse : blz sem no o falar pelo msn se vc ta aki do meu lado -.-

Naruto esta na conversa

Hinata esta na conversa

Itache disse : oi Usumaki seu olho melhorou?

Naruto disse : N o ainda ta duendo

Sasuske disse : caralho naruto eu s dei um soquinho na bola

Hinata disse : dexo te mostrar o soquinho na sua fu a vc tentou matar o meu naruto

Naruto disse : Huahuahushusahuahsuhaushua

Itache disse : gente a Ino ta online

Ino esta na conversa

Sakura esta na conversa

Sakura disse : oi ino oi Itache oi Amor oi Naruto oi Hinata

Ino disse : Nossa vcs t o indo pro brasil!

Hinata disse : exato o meu primo q nos convidou

Ino disse : pq o miseravel num me xamou

Itache disse : ele nem te conhece

Ino disse : fodase eu gosto do brasil

Lee esta na conversa

Lee disse : Oi gente

Itache disse : Lee me adiciona no orkut procura pelo meu email : itachinho_

Ino disse : todo mundo vamos adicionar o infeliz

Sakura disse : gente o tempo da lan ta acabando

Sasuske disse : verdade

Naruto disse : gente eu s tenho 5 minutos

Itache saiu da conversa

Sasuske saiu da conversa

Naruto disse : hunf ... o tempo acabo adeus pessoal

Lee saiu da conversa

Hinata saiu da conversa

Naruto saiu da conversa

___________________________________________________________________________________

Momento de pregui a de escrever : vou usar esse momento quando num quiser escrever o nome de todo mundo dnv _____________________________________________________________________________________

e e isso ai eles ja est o chegando na ilha de borges e tem uma surpresinha para eles ate o pproximo capitulo 


	3. Chapter 3

Perdao por demorar pouco para escrever estava ajudando a publicar o seguinte site: .

Ultimos dias de barco

- Kakashi Sensei quantos dias faltao para chegarmos?! - perguntou Lee

- Faltao 5 dias - respondeu Kakashi

Lee correu para avisar os amigos mas acabou trope ando numa garafa de protetor solar vasia e tambem bateu a cabessa na parede e tb escuregou numa pasta de dente rolou da escada do colv is .....

-PARA CARLHO TO ME QUEBRANDO AKI!- Lee interompeu minha escritura

Mas ele superava Lee era um cara durao... Lee teve gripe suina!

Depois de se recompor Lee contou a novidade para os amigos e todos gritarao exeto Shikamaru

- VIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

- Eu odeio esses gritos Isso muito problematico!- respondeu Shikamaru

Ja perceberao q o Shikkamaru tem essa mania de falar problematico quase em todo capitulo Ja perceberao q na finc passada escrevi uma surpresa Ja perceberao q nao sei oq escrever aki Ja perceberao q acontece erros e pq o site da finc ta comendo letra q tem acento ou tio Ja perceberao q Sakura e Sasuske tem pouco romance Ja perceberao q ja percebi q vcs nao entenderao nenhuma merda q eu escrevi Mas eu to aki pela finc n o pra ficar falando (ja perceberao) toda hora

_______________________Na sala de jogos eletronicos________________

Sasuske e Sakura avistar o o jogo The Sims 2

Para quem nao conhece pesquisa no melhor site de pesquisa para suas pesquisas O jogo se trata de uma vida real onde vc cria seus personagens , se diverte e faz romance e se diverte

_______________________________The Sims___________________-

Personagem do Sasuske : Blusinha preta , cabelo cover do Goku , Shortinho brega e akeles baguio que os ninja usa no pe Resumindo : Sasuke!

Personagem da Sakura : Vestidinho rosa maior c pia da Amy do joguinho ridiculo do sonic q o naruto tava jogando ; Cabelinho rosa tampando o olho porque n o tinha outro tipo rosa e uma sandalinha Resumindo : Sakura vesga!

Se eu escrevesse oque eles fizer o no jogo a finc vai ficar xata e sem persolidade como a do msn ___________________________________2 dias depois________________________

Naruto pegou ``Emprestado um telescopio virado para o mar para ver os peixes e avistou o Cavalinho Borges q um dos cavalos marinhos de borges (esse cavalinho nao existe de verdade)  
- olha o Cavalinho Borges ali! - falou Sasuske usando o sharingan para parecer q ele viu tudo antes do naruto Naruto mandou Saske tomar no c em sinais discretamente veio o shikamaru com cara de ``ninguem me explica nada e perguntou quem era a porra de Cavalinho Borges - Shikamaru o Cavalinho Borges simplismente o unico cavalinho marinho com uma pena minuscula no rabo - apareceu Kakashi do lado do Shikamaru - E os seus irm os for o devorados por aranhas Espaciais que for o devoradas pela raposaa da tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-  
tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-  
tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-  
tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-Av do naruto.  
- nossa sensei eu tenho tantos avos assim?! - perguntou Naruto - eu s falei 1/40 da sua familha

__________________________Hora da surpresa______________________________

Neji estava no quarto dele namorando a Tenten enquanto Sasuske namorava Sakura enquanto Naruto namorava o Ramen

Itache fez o truquinho de clones tagarelas que interomper o o namoro de TODO MUNDO pois o Neji esqueceu da surpresa - Gara pode construir algumas caderas de areia? - Disse Ligeramente neji - claro fasso em menos do que um segundo

____________________TRES HORAS DEPOIS_________________________________

-Prontinho ^^ - afirmou gara

Todos se sentar o e neji ficou na frente em p

-Hoje...Chegaremos no brasil... mas eu quero dizer que nao viemos aki s para divers o - disse Neji irritando o pessoal-  
viermos para proteger o filho da Sacetotiza ( Naruto filme - A Morte de Naruto)

-Mas cacete , el s tem uns 13 ANOS! - Disse naruto

- mas ela ja veio dando o ...

Itache rapidamente parou o tempo pegou um sab o e atirou na boca de Kakashi Ao restalrar o tempo Kakashi arrotou uma bolha de sab o

- c .....-disse hinata com nojo de um sab o estragado.

- em recompen a iremos ganhar um cart o de cr dio Gold da MerdCard

- WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW MERDCARD! - Shyjamaru finalmente gritou

Shykamaru tem um grade problema com gritos. Ele s grita quando os planetas Marte , Jup ter e Plut o ( que nao mais planeta)  
se alinh o.

_______________________Depois de 3 dias______________________________________

- Hello Brasil! - disse naruto

- naruto seu demente eles nao falam ingles - apareceu sasuske

- e oque eles falao?!

- Brasileiro!  
________________________no Hotel Borges________________________________________

Hintata e Naruto foram falar com a secretaria

- Bom dia como posso ajudar?  
- somos do japao queriamos 1 suite com 13 quartos - Ah! casal em lua de mel

Naruto faz um rosto de tarado : ^^ .

- n o! imagina.....- tentou disfar ar hinata - estamos aki com nossos amigos

- tudo bem assine akki

_______________________________na suite da Yon (sacetotiza)______________________________________

- Oi Muleke de 7 rabos !- comprimentou o naruto - ja viu isso ? em menos de 18 anos ja tenho um filho!

- Eu que tenho 18 anos nunca namorei- afirmou Itache

- Hehe...Mais quem o pai? - perguntou naruto.

De repente apareceu um adolecente de olhos castanhos de cabelo cor preto e cachiado e usando oculos e pela aparecia de nerd era um ninja com o epirito de Drag o de cauda negra no corpo ( coisa brega pakas)

- Voc ta namorando um nerd?! - exclamou sasuske

- NERD TUA AV !- gritou o nerd - Meu nome Felipe Ryakiru .Mas me chame de Ryokuo

- nome nada a ver.....-comentou Gara

________________________momento narrador______________________

Esqueci de por o gara um tempinho......Ta bom dexei o gara no vaculo!  
________________________fim do momento________________________

- Ah ja ia me esquecendo ! Tera um campionato para decidir quem vai ser o Hokage - afirmou Yon - HOKAGE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritou Sakura destruindo as janelas com a voz - E um MerdCard certo? - questionou lee - Certo! - respondeu Ryokuo - mas eu digo uma coisa : estarei copetindo e quem ficar em segundo lugar vai ser hokage com 35 anos - Vai ser facil derrotar o nerd! - disse lee - N o vou participar ja sou Kazekague - disse gara - parece q vai ser nois quatro : eu , lee , naruto e Ryokuo - comentou Sasuske - E tambem ira copetir mais 6 copetidores - afirmou Yon - Isso vai ser uma briga de 1 nerd 1 emo e 1 baka ! - apareceu tenten __________________________fin dessa parte_______________________

Pois pessoal!  
Quem ganhara a copeti ao?  
Qual ser o perigo que o filho de Yon est passando?  
Sera que a finc ta ficando muito estupida e dramatica?  
Sera que so teramos 1 comentario?  
Sera que Naruto derrotarar Ryokuo e Sasuske?  
Sera que Ryokuo mesmo um nerd?

Tudo isso ser resolvido breve.(mentira!) 


	4. Chapter 4

EAE GALERA Ou oi unico leitor dessa merda Hoje vamos ver quem ira chegar na final mas antes teram d proteger filho de Yon de um grande perigo

Naruto e Ryokuo estava observando o hotel quando avistaram um dragao bebe roxo em baixo de uma arvore.

- olha o meu filho! - falou Ryokuo - ele tambem tem um expirito de dragao? - questionou naruto - sim mas o estranho e que ele nao sabe controlar o poder.

De repente uma criatura negra atacou Ryokuo e o filhote de dragao e sumiu.  
- que porra e essa?! - falarao Naruto e Ryo juntos.  
A criatura aparece denovo - finalmente vou ver o nerd lutar!- disse naruto - Chydorri !!!!!! - aparceu sasuske destruindo a criatura com seu raio - cacete eu queria ver o nerd lutar!  
- foda-se...- disse mysteriosamente sasuske

__________________________________No campionato______________________________________

- E agora ... a luta entre Lee e Shadow Pig - disse o narador

_______________________________na plateia__________________

-...porque nao posso perder essa vergunha - pensou Hinata

____________________________30 minutos depois______________

- E o vencedor e ROCK LEE - disse o narador - Lee fique com seus colegas la em cima _____________________________la em cima____________________

- gente ! todos os participantes sem ser a gente estaum fortes - afirmou LEE - E desde quando n o somos fortes? babaca! - afirmou Ryokuo - hunf... minha vez - disse sasuske

___________________________no campo de batalha_____________

- E agora Sasuske vs Gan Guy Nary - Apresentou o narrador - Eu digo que irei pegar leve . - sasuske tentou avisar - Cale a boka rei dos trouxas! - chingou o gan

______________________________10 segundos depois___________

Sasuske deu uma bela porada em gan .Mais ou menos a Porrada Uchiha como no olho de naruto que ja nao demorou quase 2 meses para curar

- quem o rei dos trouxas agora?  
- ......tua mae........ - Gan chingou - se fudeu que minha manhe morreu!

_____________________________voltando para cima___________

- Dessa vez vai ser o naruto que vai dar uma sura em alguem - elogiou o nerd

_____________________________no camo de luta______________

- Naruto contra Gandara ! - o narrador afirmou

_____________________________10 segundos dps______________

- gente foi muito facin ganhar - falou naruto com um sorrizo do kapeta

_____________________________na plateia___________________

- o Ryokuo e o proximo....Hinata querida prima me ajude a ver o Chakara dele. -Neji pediu ajuda

- Byakugan !! - fizerao juntos

- puta que a ponte caiu! - gritou neji - esse Chakara nao e Humano.......-disse hinata - tem uma suruba de ernegia nele ! - comentou neji - parece que viram o chakara de Ryokuo como eu - disse Itache - Itache e vcs nao foram os unicos que viram que o nerd foda - kakashi faz um comentario sem gra a

________________________no campo_________________

- agora vamos com a luta de Ryokuo e Drakonan Ryokuo chega por tras e encosta seu punho no cabelo de Drakonan e Drakonan desmaia tudo isso em 3 segundos.

_____________________na plateia__________________

- ninguem mais chamara o papai de nerd nao filhote? ^_^ - Yon brinca com o bebe dragao no colo o bebe responde cospindo uma fagulha minuscula aquecendo Yon -U porque vc esta com uma markinha vermelha no olho ? - Yon estranhou e ao observar seu marido pensou que era de nascen a.  
_____________________la em cima__________________

- Woa! ele foi muito rapido - afirmou Lee - o Lee se ta ligado que vc vai lutar contra ele n ? - sasuske avisou - se fudeu...... - disse naruto - Ah num deve ser tao dificil derrotar ele! - disse lee tentando se alcamar- vou descer para vencer!

_____________________5 minutos depois___________

- AH PIEDADE POR FAVOR ! - Gritava de do Lee

Ryokuo nao demorou para derrotar Lee pois gosta de ver palmerences sofrerem ( aviso para palmerences : nao briguem comigo briguem com Ryokuo ou comente que ele fez muito preconseito e lee palmerence porque ele usa a roupa do palmeras toda hoda note que ele so usa verde.

_ PEDE PINICO NANICO! - Ryokuo dava risadas e gritava

Ryokuo tenta fazer a mesma coisa que Drakonan mas Lee colokou o olho na frente

- agora tenho visao perfeita mas Lee nao vai presisar de oculos...so vai ficar meio zonso por um tempo - pensou Ryokuo

- E a vitoria de FELIPE !

_____________________na plateia____________________

- Naruto tome cuidado - rezava Hinata

- Hinata nao se preucupe - Disse Shykamaru

- Hinata Ryokuo nao ira esculachar ninguem ^_^!

Hinata explode de medo enquanto Yon debochava

- Hinata se acalme - consolava Kakashi - quando ele for lutar vc pode estourar ^_^

___________________no campo de luta__________________

- e agora.... A LUTA ENTRE SASUSKE E KIRU!

__________________10 minutos depois__________________

- venci vc mas vc foi muito bom - sasuske levantava o derrotado

- E agora Felipe Rya contra os Irmaos KORANA

_________________na plateia__________________________

- Dois contra um?! Isso nao injusto?- Yon Se irita - na verdade sim uma pota sacanagem - sakura comenta - nao injusto - kakashi comenta com o sharingan - por mais qu pare a sacanagem kakashi esta dizendo a verdade - Neji aparece - acontece que eles dividem o msmo chakara se eu quiser roubar o chakara deles terei que tocar nos dois- Afirmou neji - Mas veja isso ele ganhou ! - Yon grita ________________no campo de batalha___________________

- E agora a luta entre Felipe Rya vs Sasuske Uchiha! - narrador avisa a plateia

- Ryokuo... Vamos ver doque vc capaz - diz sasuske

- quando pronto Sasuske! - Ryokuo se prepara

_____________________momento narrador_________________

Gente que ta vendo a finc ela esta meio sem gra a por culpa de min que fiquei sem piadas perdao pela falta de criatividade

___________________fim do momneto narador_____________

a BAtalha ta um pingue pongue : sasuskke joga Rya pra fora e Rya volte e rebate sasuske e depois vira akelas batalha chata dee dragon ball

- nossa Ryokuo vc sabe mesmo lutar! mas agora veja oque eu sei fazer de verdade!

- OQUE ?? ENTAO TUDO QUE VC FEZ FOI MENTIRA?! - grita Ryokuo!

- e eu ainda nao sei como vc aprendeu a ficar d p ..... - sasuske faz iroria - mas agora que vc vai ver oque eu sei fazer de melhor!

- oque vc faz de melhor com a sakura que eu to sabendo.....

- MALDITO! - grita sasuske caregando um raio no pul o - WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! CHYDORI Ryokuo simplismente toca no raio de sasuske com o pul o e joga o emoxinho para longe - Maldidto Nerd! - sasuske gritou sem chakara no punhos Ryokuo aponta o dedo para sasuske e lan a uma bola de raio em partes baixas de sasuske _____________________na plateia________________________

- tomara que ele ainda possa fazer filhos - Yon comenta para sakura _____________________voltando para o campo_____________

sasuske cai no ch o com tudo

- o vencedor Felipe!  
_______________________la em cima ______________________

- sasuske nao possivel ! - naruto comenta - nao fale sosinho naruto pois vc lutara com um participante e depois comigo - disse Ryokuo - poupe saliva seu baka! - naruto grita com Ryokuo

______________________30 minutos dps____________________

- agora eu e vc naruto! - disse Ryokuo

a batalha durou muito tempo at Ryokuo cair no chao e levantarce de juelhos

- nao possivel! vc me derrotou!- se deprimiu Ryokuo - isso mesmo!  
- CHEGA AGORA VEJA MEU ATAQUE SUPREMO - gritou Ryokuo - Suel Nuke!  
- mas oque isso?!

uma luz enorme crece nos punhos de Ryokuo

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH - grita Ryokuo enquanto naruto se protege AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...INHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
de repente naruto se levanta e pergunta - para que gritar tanto o.o?  
- que meu atacke se carrega por gritos - responde Ryokuo - Ah t - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH - continua Ryokuo - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH * respira*  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH YNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW - ...quer beber alguma coisa Ryokuo?  
-naum valeu ...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

______________________________________15 minutos depois_____________

- WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
INHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR rAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - quando vai ser seu super ataque - pergunta naruto - daki a varios dias - te vejo aki depois de varios dias!

______________________________________________________________________________

essa parte naum demorou muito pra digitar mas pra digitar os escadalos dos gritos de felipe ta demorando pra akabar vou terminar essa finc em 2016 ! Zuera vai akabar breve 


	5. Chapter 5

____________________pessoal desculpe pelos poucos erros de caligrafia mas reclamem com o site nao comig_______

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW! *coof coof coof* WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - gritava Ryokuo

- cara ja chega se nao se vai acabar gritando as tripas! - naruto se preucupa

- entao axa que eu vou cair nesse truque? - disse Ryokuo - HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUH

____________________________________na plateia________________________

Yon tampa os ouvidos de seu filho pois nem sakura e tenten gritam tanto

- Yon sabe quando ele vai lan ar akele atacke? - pergunta neji

- axo que quando ele ficar roco - afirma Yon

- OQUE QUE TA RONCO? - grita neji

- ROCO! - responde Yon

- ROCO OQUe?! - pergunta Neji

- PORQUE MEU PRIMO TA GRITANDO? - chega Hinata

- VOCE DISSE : OQUE UMA LIMO ANDANDO? - pergunta Yon

_____________________________momento narrador________________________

manow se seu ouvido ta duendo imagina meu dedo!e cara gritar nao faz bem! ate conhe o um cara que morreu de fuba

ele tava na guerra atirando e entao ele atira e envez do cla ico : ba! fu!(barulho de a oprar o gatilho ele gritava!

na hora de assoprar dai ele se engano fez fu BA!

___________________________fim do momento ridiculo____________________

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR...YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAU! - Ryokuo gritava e gritava

Enquanto Ryokuo gritava naruto estava bebendo guarana dietetico

- quer um golhe? - pergunta naruto

- naum mas obrigado pela preucupa ao!

_______________________5 horas deopois________________________________

- ele parou de gritar - disse a namorada de Ryokuo - agora ele vai provar que nao e nerd

_______________________no campo_____________________________________

Ryokuo lan a uma luz que pelos raios em volta era combinado por varios golpes que ele absorveu e copiou

- mas que diabos e isso? - pergunta naruto - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - grita naruto ao receber o ataque e cair no chao

________________________na plateia___________________________

-que merda mais grito! - grita gara

_______________________1 tempinho depois(akabou as minhas op oes de tempo)_______

- nossa exagerei mesmo! - dis Ryokuo

- naruto e sua aki namorada fale comigo - hinata tenta acordar naruto

-....Hinata.....quero...dizer uma coisa..... - dizia naruto

- oque foi?! - perguntava Hinata

-tem.....um....baguio no seu dente - afirmou naruto

- hehehe naruto esta bem! - sakura deu risada

- pelo menos nao contei mentira... - naruto levanta e abra a Hinata

- parece que eu ganhei - disse Ryokuo

- cara vc ganhou mas mutilou o naruto - afirmou gara

- sou o melhor

- erado vc nao e melhor que o ganhou - disse Kakashi

- seu poder e copia de outros ou seja , seu sual nuke era seu unico atacke proprio os outros eram copiados de Drakonan , Lee e de outros que vc absorveu ou seja sem eles vc nao era nada - Itache deu uma de professor

- mas provei que nao sou nerd ^^ - afirmou Ryokuo

- mas mudando de assunto...quando vamos para a tal praia de Borges - afirma gara

- e verdade esqueci da praia - disse neji

- ah naruto a criatura negra foi eu que fiz - chega uma voz misteriosa

- caralho e o estagiario! - grita naruto

- a quanto tempo Sai(naruto shipudden)! - diz sakura

- naruto....quem esse branquelo? - perguntava Yon

- esse e Sai o escrotinho que me subistituio quando eu estava possuido pelo Horotimaru - afiram sasuske

- porra cara eu sofri muito por sua causa! - Sai reclama

- mas eu tava bebado! - respodeu sasuske

- pois e ele secou o lago de cerveja antes que eu seca-se - afirma Itache

- ta mais vamos la pra praia ! vem com a gente Sai ? - perguntou Sakura

- desculme mas eu tenho q voltar pro japao a ino fica quenem uma puta loka gritando comig desse geito : Aih Querido fica aki to tao sosinha seu meus amiguxos! - respondeu Sai

- quem e puta aki?! - apareceu Ino

- mas que diabos! como vierao parar aki?! - pergunta Shykamaru

- nao viermos! estamos usando web cam - responde Ino

- e eu to transmitindo a imagem.... Desenhei um munitor invisivel! - completa Sai

________________________________improviso-  
gente to quenem o neji!

to esquecendo de todas as mrdas que acontece aki

at esqueci q eles iriam para borges!

_______________________________________________________________________

_____________________________depois de muita conversa afiada e sacanagem..._______________

- tchau sai de vejo quando voltarmos! - afirmaram sasuske , naruto , hinata.....{preguissa}

______________________________na praia de borges__________________________________________

- com liscensa alguem viu o usuario : Felipe_Huzumaki123 aki na praia - um homen de chapeu pediu informa ao

- a num vi ele naum - afirma Ryokuo

- a mas se virem ele a finc dele ta uma escrotinha sem criatividade! - o homen sai irritado

------------------------------------------------------------------------

pois a finc ta MUITO FUDIDA! mas por enquanto ela ta assim e um Bis dos gritos de Ryokuo : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

tchau! 


	6. Chapter 6

Esse capitulo esta muito engra ado ao contrario de outras merdas q eu montei

-  
-Naruto aqui esta seu MerdCard - Disse Ryokuo

- a sorte que voc nao esta mais gritando....- respondeu naruto - mas me fala dnv...desde quando estamos fugindo de uma furmiga titan?

- pra fala a verdade eu num sei vamos ver o flash back - comentou ryokuo

______________________________flash back_______________________

- Naruto vamos ao musel de formigas? - questinou Ryokuro - num so fan de inseto..... mas vamo nessa -naruto respondeu soridamente

-----------------------la no museu------------------------

- nossa olha aquela formiga rainha! - comentou ryokuo interessado

- whatahell?!

__________________________whatahell com professor elezio(mundo canibal)_______

o whatahell siguinifica what this fuck?  
traduzindo : que *%$*$**%#$***!#$! essa?!

____________________________________________________________________

- naruto seu bakinha! naum sabe como essas criaturas sao delicadas ao som...- antes q ryokuo terminasse esbarou numa tigela de radiatividade que algum ou alguma idiota deixou la para contaminar as furmigas

a rainha virou uma imen a criatura gigante e perceguio naruto e ryokuo

____________________________fin do flash back_________________________

- ah agora ja sei como a gente se meteu nessa roubada - afirmou naruto correndo como um loko

- tudo bem se eu num tivesse roco eu usava meu sual nuke.....

- cara eu tenho uma bala de menta aki no meu bol o!

- entaum me entregue agora!

- mas cara o baguio e mais ardido que o sol do japao!

- foda-se eu nao perguntei me entregue agora!

Naruto entregou a bala para Ryokuo que novamente soulta MAIS BERROS

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH YNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH RUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR

______________________________enquanto isso________________________________

Hinata estava aumo ando com sakura e sasuske

- hinata sabe aonde foi naruto? - perguntou sasuske

- ele disse que foi no museu de formigas - afirma hinata

- pessoal viram o meu maridinho - Yon aparece perguntando

- ele foi com o naruto ver o museu de formigas - responde sakura

- fudeu pq foi ali que eu deixei as fraudas sujas do meu filhote - continuou Yon -  
e caca de Dragao radiativa!

- Yon porque vc sempre faz cagada! - gritou sasuske

- meninas , vou atras deles mas antes vou chamar neji e lee - continuou sasuske

-----------------------------meio minuto depois-------------------------------

Lee Sasuske e Neji estavao corrrendo pelo quarterao fazendo neji e sasuske procurar o chakara dele

- tudo bem achamos o musel vamos entrar....- come ou lee

-ai...meu DEUS - falarao juntos avistando uma formiga gigante

- tudo bem caca de dragao e mesmo radioativa.....- comentou neji

- foda-se vamos nessa! - afirma lee

- estilo veneno jutysoo da snakeer - sasuske ivoca a cobra gigante

- subao! - chamou sasuske

Lee e neji subirao na cobra que ia em dire ao a formiga mas a cobra era muito lerda.............

-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA]  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA RYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA THYCHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaa RUaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa*respira*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR

- da pra ouvir os berros mais essa cobra e muito lerda! -neji reclamava

- cara ate o choxi mais rapido que isso!- gritou lee

- parem de reclamar! isso nao leva a nada! - comentou sasuske

- RASENGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! naruto atacou a formiga

- coma meu poder rainha! - Ryokuo lan a seu golpe que acerta o queixo da formiga

- 74 golpes iaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa - neji ataca o bico da formiga

- tome isso! - gritou lee atacando uma kunay no nada

- xydoriiiiiiiiiiiiiii! - sasuske faz a formiga levar um choque e voltar ao normal e entrar na cela

- vamos voltar para o hotel a policia cuidado resto - comentou neji

-tudo bem vamos pessoal - afirmou naruto

--------------------------------------no hotel---------------

- oi amor tudo bem! - aparece tenten conversando com sakura e hinata

- hehehehe - neji se sintio como a irma perto do loirinho

- oi hinata ! - naruto acena para sua namorada de olhos bracos

- oi meu fofo - hinata teve azar de falar alto

- sakura como vai lindinha? -falou sasuske com maior cara de Sou foda e os outros naum , eu nao me axo os outros que me procurao

- Yoshhhhhh vamos para a praia ! - kakashi aparece assutando todos menos sasuske que estava quase dormindo

----------------------na praia----------------------------------

- manero! - a equipe de sasuske naruto e sakura gritarao juntos

- PESCOTAPA! - itache da o famoso pescotapa uchiha no seu pequeno irmao destraido

- kakashi sensei vamos andar de cavalo? - perguntarao todos juntos

- ah areinha fresca que bom - gara da um de Happy Ted mais uma vez

- quem conseguir subir no coqueiro podera andar de cavalo de areia feito de areia do gara - afirma itache

- mas nao podem usar as maos nem o chakara - afirmou kakashi

- seu demoninho so porque o vento levou o volume 7 do icha icha ate o coqueiro - gritou naruto enquanto ryokuo ja tinha subido tudo

- sasuske agora e vc! - afirmou kakashi

- tudo bem ai vou eu!

-----------------------meio minuto depois----------------------

Sasuske estava sangrando de tanto cair da arvore

- me desaponta sasuske! - falou kakashi - naruto iria melhor q vc

- mas ele esta durmindo!

- e sego sasuske? ele esta meditando de forma profunda - continuo kakashi

- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz - roncou naruto

---------------------------9 minutos depois---------------------

- eu consegui! - gritou sasuske

- muito bem agora naruto e sua vez - falou kakashi

naruto correu e subio na arvore em menos de dois segundos

- apesar de naruto ser estupido ele conseguio me superar e...UM MINUTO QUE POORAA E AKELA? - sasuske observa um elevador do lado do coqueiro - um ELEVADOR!!!!!!! NARUTO SEU MERDA

- muito bem naruto descobriu um elevador! - afirmou itache prossiga andando no cavalo de areia

- WHATAHELL!!!!!!!!!!! - gritou sasuske andando no cavalo

------------------------3 horas se passarao de andar de cavalo ----------------------

- muito bem agora vamos nadar um pouco - afirmou itache

- eu nao vo quero eu vo curtir o sol - falou gara deitando de bariga para cima

- hinata vamos jogar volei?- perguntou sakura

- vamos!

-------------------------um tempinho depois----------------------------

-olha o cavalinho borges dnv! - falou kakashi

- pq todo mundo so pen a nesse cavalinho quando le a finc - disse ryokuo

- sei la meu tem tanto cara que quando ri de uma coisa e depois quer ver de novo - afirma ryokuo

- olha tudo que eu sei e vale a pena ver denovo - confirmou gara

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

aposto que borges nao era oque esperavao....mas a finc nao acabou saiba que tera muitas outras aventuras nos proximos capitulos ate la estarei desfrutando de minha riquesa e o resto da praia tera uma surpresa 


	7. Chapter 7

pessoal eu fui rever meus capitulos e vi q coloquei um cara me chingando e eles tavam em borges....mas eu esqueci e coloquei a formiga titan mas ficou bom do mesmo jeito

_________________________capitulo7 Ryokuo entrevista Dragin_____________________________

(deu saldade de colocar nomes nos capitulos)

- vamos curtir o sol uno poquito amorzinho - falou hinata quando ninguem estava vendo

- tudo bem vamos nessa - sorriu naruto q siguinifica verdade

- vamos ver um pokito do som querido - perguntou tenten para neji

- tudo bem vamos nessa (S2) - responde neji siguinifica intusiasmo

- sasuske vamos observar o sol? - questionou sakura

- claro minha rosinha eu vou adorar - respondeu sasuske q siguinifica propaganda enganosa

Em dois segundos um darkclone de Ryokuo aparece e acaba com o namoro da galerinha ninja

- cara um darkclone! que coisa mais brega - afirmou shykamaru saindo da agua

- patetico! q lixo de personagem pra essa finc - afirma gara

- pod ser brega mais ele ainda esta de oculos vejam - afirmou Ryokuo

- entaum era na epuca q vc era nerd certo? - perguntou Lee

- exato ! - afirmoou ryokuo se preparando para lutar

- eu tenho cara de nerd MAS SE PREPARE PARA MORRER!!!!- gritou o dark clone

- eu nao sei se isso encomodaria vc Yon mas axo melhor nosso filho entrar na briga

- tudo bem eu vejo o futuro dele e ele nao ira morrer - respodia Yon - vai la filinho ajuda o papai

- preparados? - perguntou sasuske

- sim , atacar!

Todos exeto Ryokuo e seu filho estavam derrotados

- naruto tem mais uma bala? - perguntou ryokuo

- sim na verdade tenho duas se e que me entende - falou naruto

- tudo bem me entregue

- coma isso filho e saborosa - falou ryokuo dando pro filho a bala ardida pra cacete

- espere ryokuo! o site nao permite span entao grite separando as letras - afirmou Yon

- tudo bem vamos nessa(S3) - GRAAA YUAAAAR...RAAAAA RAAAAAAR GUARARAAAAAAAAAAA RYAAAAAAAAAA GRAGRUIAAAAMBA! - gritaram o bebe e ryokuo

---------------------------momento preguissa de escrever---------------------

------------momento narador--------------------

como Yon disse no site num pod spam entaum os gritos de ryokuo forao censurados pesso perdao a quem gostava dos berros dele e foda-se quem naum sabe oq e span pesquisa no google em vez de fica fazendo essas perguntas xatas pra min se num achou nao importa eu so respondo oque me interessa ---- fin do momento narador----------------

- oque e isso? - perguntou o nerd falso

- babaca eu aprendi isso quando tinha 2 aninhos coma meu poder trouxa - ryokuo lan a seu golpe que o clone desvia mas o poder volta por tras transformando-o em fuma a negra

- que coisa brega manow so tem esses baguinhos de desenho antigo de ; vamos nessa , eu cuido dele , eu sou foda.  
- afirma hinata

- Jutso secreto estilogo fogo BOLA DE FOGO - sasuske usou na fuma a que se transforma em um pequeno dragao verde

- esta esplicado ! - ele e uma copia fal a

- nhaaaan?! - o dragao come ou a falar em idima antigo

- guakostotima dragin.... - responde ryokuo

- dattirar! Ryokuo-san hyarakutre?

- whatruga dragin dark crona hardo a grode powar

- sasuske , neji e hinata conseguem intender oque eles estao falando? -perguntou sakura

- nao sabemos dizer.... e nossos clans nao sabem faze tudo ! - afirmarao juntos

- eu intendo oque eles disem , eu sei a lingua original de Ryokuo - afirmou Yon - eles estao falando que os poderes deles sao opostos e quando se mantem com muito contato podem se revoltar e falarem outras coisas que nao estao sendo contro-  
ladas e que o poder dark e raro de encontrar

- draggathurastima? = Vc nao e o primeiro meio homem meio dragao? - pergunta o dragao verde

- draguinar tadan katranga dragin = sim e vc e o primeiro dragao dark naum e?

- draguinar tadan = sim

- drokuratan-bra? = me ensina e clonar outras especies?

- draguinar tadan

- druga nantara? = voc tem poderes fortes?

- draguinar tadan

- drugandora xu? = vc e bixa?

- draguinar tadan...roop = sim.... perai nao

- calmydrojan = calma ae estava brincando

- Rygonanda....... gratadanundi baibe = bom mesmo......... mas seu bebe deve estar solitario porque ele nao brinca com meu filho?

- draguinar tadan! - respondeu ryokuo - Yon encontrei um amigo para nosso filho e talves para nois tb! - avisou para Yon

- que bom - afirmou naruto ao lado

- dragundeloi...... = mas eles sao opostos...... - comentou Dragin

- KONARAKI! = FoDa-Se - gritou ryokuo - THORK FRYBOL ALIENCE = vamos fazer uma alianssa!

-----------------------------------------depois de muito interogatorio------------------

- pessoal tudo bem se eu levar um amigo? - perguntou ryokuo

- claro! naum nos importamos - afirmou neji q pelos olhares ia apanhar denovo

- SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARTA! - gritou um ninja de peruca avaiana entrando

- madness! - falou ryokuo quebrando mais um idiota - eu odeio esses babuinos gritando toda hora a cena dakele filme

- vamos para o onibus devolta para o hotel - afirmou itache

-------------------------meio minuto depois-----------------------

- - mais espartanos ninjas invadirao o onibos fazendo os pequenos viagantes lutarem novamente

- THIS IS SPARTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH - mais ninjas chegao so q armados e de motos pegando fogo

- THIS IS SPAR...AI ... ouch ...- falou um ninja sendo interompido por uma porrada do pequno filho de ryokuo

- hihihihi - o pequenino bebe entra na moto e da um famoso : chega-pra-la nos ninjas motoboy

- cara porque todo mundo axa q so pq a gente apareceu tenq ter briga! - gritou naruto

- ah e q tem uns viadinho colocando a gente em finc idiota dai so aparece briga chata - afirmou itache

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

como podem ver o draconez mistura japones com ingles por isso tem algumas palavras inglesas e eu axo q quando acabar a finc vou escrever um dicionario....

ate o proximo capitulo

SEUS ROTEIRISTAS DE BOSTA TA VENDO EU SO ESCREVO A FINC E VCS Q CRIAO E SE ISSO APARECER NA FINC EU PESSO DEMiSAO 


	8. Chapter 8

capitulo 8 salvando o escritor

- GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAR mais malditos ninjas spartanos e nosso filho pilotando uma moto V9.7 - afirmou yon em painco

- e o escritor se demitiu! - completou naruto

- KONANKIRI - gritou Ryokuo esquecendo de falar sua lingua

- eu concordo com ryokuo da pra continua a finc sem ele! - afirmou itache

- GARAAAAAAA ACORDA! - gritou neji no ouvido do rei ruivo da areia

- WHAAAAR QUE Q FOI! - gritou gara vomitando areia q engolio na praia

- Q Q FOI OQUE ESTAMOS SENDO ATACADOS POR NINJAS QUe - gritou sakura

- - gritou os ninjas entrando no onibus

- que so gritam isso! - completou hinata dando umas porrada neles

- da pra da um help ? - perguntou neji lutando contra eles

- por que sempre eu.... - completou gara atacando os ninjas

- por que sempre eu o cacete se quase num apareceu - Tenten respondeu enforcando um ninja com uma bastao dobrativo

- e vc tenten tb quase nunca entra ! - afirmou Lee lutando com suas pernas at q o onibus parou e ele voar pela parede

- e vcs q estao descutindo em vez de me ajudar - eu apareci nas costas de um ninja pilotando uma moto ao lado do onibus

- Felipe , Felipe Usumaki meu criador - comentou Ryokuo

- Voces tenq me ajudar eu comentei de sair da finc e esses ninjas espartanos chatos me capiturao entao tudo q devem fazer e encontrar meu Hp e Reniciar as filtragas dele - comentei

- dexa com a gente - falou ryokuo com uma pose de macho.

- e pegue isso - falei areme ando uma chave para ryokuo

- isso e a chave do seu quarto onde guarda todos seus misteriosos segredos e suas ideias? - perguntou naruto

- nao e a chave do meu banheiro onde esta o filtraga - deboxei do naruto - E LOGICO EU NAUM DARIA A CHAVE DO MEU BANHEIRO SEU TROUXA

- mas..voce q me escreveu - comentou naruto

- KONAKIRI SEU BOSTA! - gritei com naruto - zuera ... pensando bem nao e zuera naum mas vai logo lutar rapaz

- ninguem tem paciencia comigo :( - falou naruto tristonho

- gente ninguem soube q o bb ta pilotando uma moto V9.7? - questionou tenten

- hyare hyare..... - suspirou shikamaru saindo do banheiro - jutsoo das sombras sombra rei - falou gara controlando o ninja na frente dele

- mini sual! - falou ryokuo falou ryokuo lan ando raios - aaaaah

- porque nunca disse q sabia fazer isso? - perguntou sasuske

- porque o escritor nao quis escrever antes - comentou ryokuo

- Mabrick - falou dragin se transformando em ryokuo

- SUAL NUKE - gritou ryokuo fal o somente lan ando o poder q derrubou metade dos ninjas

- lol so fodao mesmo................- suspirou ryokuo

- essa finc e de a ao ou comedia? - perguntei a eu mesmo

- ah calaboca vc q criou ela vc q vai terq aguentar - tenten gritou

- so tem uma pergunta se voce ta aki e n o na sua casa escrevendo..... - afirmou yon

- eh mesmo qm ta escrevendo a gente? - perguntou itache

- sabia ki eh uma boa pergunta...- afirmou kakashi

----------------------------------------momento narrador---

Cara nem sei como to aki nem sei quem ta me escrevendo nem sei porque essa finc ta aki nem sei porque tem mulek chato me ligando pra eu da o msn nem vo passa meu mail nem vo passa mais tempo escrevendo nem mais vo.  
E como to escrevendo essa bosta de momento!  
E PORQUE TEM NINJAS DO SPARTA AKII , UMA FINC DO NARUTO?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

----------------------------------fim de outro momento kagado------

- Espera aqui eh o fanfinc tion? - perguntou o nija chefe

- sim porque? - perguntou itache

- Ninjas retardados como podem comfundir youtube com fanfinc! - gritou o chefe ja muito puto

- ah entaum vcs erraram de site.... PQP FSF SE LIGA Q TEM UM BEBE DE 2 MESES EM UMA MOTO v9.7! - gritou Yon

- na verdade eh v9.8 ...... - comentou o ninja mecanico

- ent o fez a gente gastar uma suruba de chakara so porque se enganaram ?! - gritou hinata pela primeira vez com raiva de ninjas

- tudo bem... Sonic vamos embora eh o site errado - falou ninja chefe

- WTF ? ATE O SONIC O BIXO ESQUISITO DA SEGA!?!!??! - berrei quebrando uma janela

obbs : WTF - WHAT THAT FUCK - WHATHELL

------------------------------na minha casa------

OQ Q AKELE IDIOTA TA FAZENDO ESQUECEU A PORTA ABERTA E O CACHORRO ENTRO E DIGITO ALGUMAS MERDA NO PC DELE !!!! - berrou minha irma q me ajudou muito ao escrever essa merda

---------------voltando no onibus-------------

- irmasinha querida faz o favor de digitar abaixo Naruto chega na minha casa renstala as filtragas e salva o bebe na moto.

Narutro chega na minha casa e renstala as filtragas e salva o bebe na moto.

- obrigado vou ai em casa para terminar essa bosta de finc - comentei pela ultima vez na finc voltando para casa

- BOSTA ESQUECI O 

NAUM ADIANTOU 

PORRA 

--------------------------------------------------------

comente abaixo se perdeu mili segundos vendo essa bosta

AINDA TA VENDO ESSA PORRA ???? FEXE ISSO SO VAI GASTAR MAIS MILI SEGUNDOS

IGNORANCIA MATA VIU!

CARA APOSTO Q NENHUM DOS BRANQUINHOS Q EU COLOQUEI VAI APARECER POR CAUSA DA BOSTA Q FALA Q ISSO EH SPAM

JA RECEBI UM CRITICA SOBRE ISSO....ACHO Q MAIS!!!!!!

NAUM PERCA SEU TEMPO LENDO ESSAS MERDAS!

OBS : A FINC AINDA NAUM ACABO IRA ACABAR NO CAPITULO 12

PAU NO %!%!%!% DE QUEM TA LENDO ISSO

NAO LEIA

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9 PQ CHINGO OS F NS E Realizando pedidos

=================Momento narrador :D==================

Hackes geralmente espertos e retardados o suficientes para derrubar minha finc hehe.  
Akele q apareceu de PAU NO !#%!%!%!#% DE QUEM TA LENDO n o fui eu que escreveu.... REALLY!(SERIO)  
Alguem deve ter tido asseso a minha conta... :/

Mas as outras merdas quem escreveu fui eu XD Qualquer ofen a a meus amigos ou meus f s ou retardados q num tem nada par fazer... foi algum hacker q fez =========================================================

- Entao foi um Raquer EU LI DIrEITO ????? - falou um f meu lendo a finc pelo celular digirindo um moto e batendo no poste

- EH HACKER ANALFABETO! H-A-C-K-E-R!SE NUM SABE LER NAO LEIA E SE NUM SABE DIRIGI NUM DIREGE - gritou tenten pela janela do onibus

- se num sabe falar num fale --... - comentou Itache

- hump.... - suspirou Sasuske olhando pra sakura - *babando*

Quando Sakura foi revidar o olhar Sasuske engole a baba antes que sua namo percebece.

- O Nerd - gritou o Lee - ops desculpe... Ryokuo se vc tem um espirito do dragao no corpo pq nunca revela ele?

Um tempinho de Vaco depois

- :/ - Lee ficou curioso ( acho q iram descobrir no ultimo capitulo )

- Dagirifa??? = Entao vc naum contou para eles? - O novo dragao perguntou

- Contou oque amorzinho ? - perguntou Yon muito curiosa

- Foda-se esse questionario naum sou filosofo pra tenta descobrir oq ele ta escondendo - disse Shykamaru com muita cara de pau

SE vc eh filosofo aperte a tecla 1 nos comentarios SE vc eh ingnorante aperte a tecla 2 nos comentarios SE vc naum liga pra essa finc so ta lendo pra virar puxa saco aperte a tecla 3 nos comentarios SE vc tem duplas personalidades personalidades aperte a tecla 4 , 5 e 6 nos comentarios SE vc votou no lula nenhuma tecla pode ajudar vc espere ate o final de 2010

Aqui atendemos loucos naum imbecis :D

=======================passou 20 minutos e chegaram no hotel================

Como um f q esqueci o nome e to com preguissa de pegar pediu mais momentos Sasu e Saku . Vou realisar o pedido...Nao vou dar uma de Gugu e realizar todos os sonhos de quem vejo pela frente. So realiso os q eu concordo que seria bom :D

- Sasuske... - disse sakura com cara de AIH MEU DEUS TO EM OUTRO MUNDO!

- Q foi amorzinho - O emo esqueceu sua perfil e come a a babar.....

Os labios de sakura e sasuske estavam a se tocar ...chegando perto....bem perto...MAIS PERTO e entam....

- HELP!!!! - gritou kakashi de uma distancia longa e segura

- Oque q foi sensei ? - afirmou sasuske ja tocando a kunay de seu bolsso

- A TEVE BIFO , FICOU SEM ERNEGIA E O FILME DO Hycha Hycha TENQ CONTINUAR - gritou kakashi irritado e triste ao memso tempo

- WTF?! ERA SO O HYCHA HYCHA ?!?!?!?!!!??!!? - Gritou sakura

- EH! - afirmou kakashi sensei com cara de panico

- E porque me chamou ? - falou Sasuske

- Porque tu pode lanssar o CHYDORI para recuperar a ernegia - falou kakashi com olhos de esperanssa

- E vc pq nao lanssou ? - fez a pergunta mais obvia dessa situassao

- Pq o Hycha Hycha faz seu chakara sair por outro lugar.....- falou Kakashi tentando ser discreto

- Devo imaginar por onde - suspirou sassuske

- Eu nao sei de onde. Por onde q ele sai ? :/ - perguntou Sakura com cara de Desinformada sem dicionario

----------------------Meio minuto de silencio depois---------------------------------

- Saiam da frente saim! Fogo a vista ! - 1 dos bombeiros estava entrando no hotel

Sim , o Vicio do Hycha Hycha de Kakashi causou outra infelicidade nas pessoas....Principalmente em Sasuske e Sakura....

Bom ninguem me pediu isso mas vou criar um momento Naru Hina (axo q isso eh um nome de manga (com acento) )

- Naruto-kun ! - disia hinata ao passar por um funcionario estrangeiro

- kun limao ? - disse o funcionario olhando de perto para hinata

Aposto q vai chover comentario disendo num intedi , Como assim , aff sem grassa Naum to com saco pra esplicar piada......

- Hinata tudo bem? vc sumiu ! - disse naruto a hinata

- Naruto tubo bem? vc sumiu ! - ao mesmo tempo colidaram a fala

- Naum ! vc que sumiu - disse hinata

- Naum ! vc que sumiu - disse naruto

- a foda-se isso naum leva a nada - colidiram a fala AGAIN (again = dinovo)

- PARA DE ME IMITAR CACETEH - as falas comessaram a brigar

- Wooah isso so vai da merda - pensaram...JUNTOS AGAIN

- Melhor a gente chamar o Sasuske e a Sakura pra sair em dupla que tal ? - disse naruto se livrando dos confrontos palavriatricos (tenta soletrar)

===============================ao enchegar a teve pegando fogo e sasuske e sakura paralisados================

- Sassuske Voce ta bem ? - disse naruto

- O-O

- Sakura voce ta bem ? - disse hinata

- O-O

- E voce kakashi esta bem? - perguntaram juntos

- HYCHA HYCHAAAH - falou kakashi desmaiando

- sinistro - disse naruto

- eh - hinata concordou

============================================================================

To com preguissa de escrever entao vou parar a finc um pouco.  
Calma fans eu irei escrever mais mas to muito esausto :/ continuo depois..... 


	10. RECADO PRO POVO!

OI POVO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

to cum um baita virus no meu pc :`(

a finc vai demorar bem mas ou seja mais audiencia e reclama es pra min -  
Vida dura..... :P

OBS

*come a a musiquinha (copiei isso de um critico num dos meus reviews)

Ter conecssao lerda

uma merd!#%!!

Demora pra digitar e escrever

AH!Vai te Fuder!

O teclado trava e tudo mais

Essa conecssao nunca mais! (n o axei uma rima para mais)

Mas nunca s esquesa

o criador dessa !$$! tem 2 , 4 chifres na cabessa!

o capitulo 9 e 10 est o arquivados no meu outro pc

a T FUDEH!

VLW ! :D 


End file.
